Clearance Virus
"Hold. Filter's detected something. Identifying... This can't be right. Overwatch, be advised. Filter has identified the Biological Sciences building as contaminated. Clearance Virus is present here at the university. Standing by for further instructions." - Lieutenant Andre, B.W.D.S, June 21st, 2237 The Clearance Virus, known officially as Maxillary Discharge Infection (MDI) '''or also '''Gaptooth is an infectious agent in the year 2212. It's complex structure and advanced ability to mutate caused a brief world-wide panic and prompted the creation of the Bio-Weapon and Disease Suite in the Union of Free Lands Military. Biology The Clearance Virus has 5 different strains of organism, MDI-1 though 5 MDI-1 MDI-1 is the first strain of infectious agent, which was developed artificially in the year 2189. The purpose of MDI was to serve as a pest control agent for rodents such as rats and squirrels, using their propensity to carry diseases as a vector for infection in a greater hovel. MDI-1 is still in use today, although rarely due to bad reputation of MDI-2 and a buildup up biological resistance in most rat gene pools. So far MDI-1 is not harmful to people. MDI-2 MDI-2 was a branch off of the original MDI-1 strain. MDI-2 was first discovered in the fecal material of bats and mice in the year 2194. The strain has yet to prove fatal to either bats of mice. Strain symptoms in these animals include fever, shaking and brain damage in mice/bat infants. MDI-3 MDI-3 is another strain originating from MDI-1. MDI-3 was found in humans on 2195. MDI-3 is an uncommon infection due to it's small, rare vectors of infection (MDI-3 only spreads by eating uncooked meat). MDI-3 is not fatal but can cause serious damage. Symptoms include a sore throat, nausea, vomiting, fever, headache, seizures and possible brain damage. MDI-4 MDI-4 is a strain of MDI-2, found in fish on 2205. It is deadly to fish due to it's large float times in open waters without a host and it's short development of symptoms. MDI-4 causes total organ system shock within 30 minutes of infection followed by subsequent death. The infection then either floats freely in the water until it passes through the gills of another fish or until the corpse is eaten by a natural predator and ingested. MDI-4 is now extinct due to a naturally built immunity in fish and human efforts to still MDI-5 by removing all fish and fish corpses found in fishing zones. MDI-5 A picture of MDI-5, also known as Clearance Virus. MDI-5 is the most well known strain of the virus, as it caused a world-wide panic in the year 2212 and was the source of a world wide pandemic. MDI-5 now has a vaccine that is mandatory in most Jeralis states but at the time of it's zeitgeist was fatal and widely feared. It developed off of the MDI-4 strain, and the source of it's Spillover is unknown. Kept secret by the Red Star government. Most people believe that the strain developed from the large fishing industry in Red Star, and patient 0 was likely a Red Star fisherman or someone that handled fish. MDI-5 symptoms and timeline are as follows Stage 1, Hour 0 - Infection occurs, usually through water-borne infection such as water ways or by bodily fluids. Stage 3, Hour 29 - Incubation ends, first onset of symptoms Stage 3, Hour 30 - Flu like symptoms develop. Sore throat, nausea, fever Stage 4, Hour 35 - Blood vessels in the eye rapture, first official marker of MDI-5 Stage 5, Hour 42 - Slight convulsions begin, hands and feet shake involuntarily, caused by the nervous system starting to be stimulated randomly. Stage 6, Hour 45 - Skin around mouth and nose will "chalk", they'll become ashy and flaky and the deadening of skin cells will make the lips and skin stony gray. Stage 7, Hour 50 - Dysphagia begins, victim will be unable to swallow water or food. Attempting to do so causes a gag reflex. Words will now slur, talking becomes hard. Stage 8, Hour 52 - Convulsions are now severe, arms and legs switch between paralyzed immovable states to sudden bouts of violent spasms. Convulsions also start to develop in inner muscles like the Diaphragm. The victim will now breathe/scream involuntarily, speech function is no longer possible. Stage 9, Hour 60 - Neurotoxicity begins. All parts of the brain now are active and firing at the same time. Victim will now thrash violently, breaking bones and tearing muscles, experiencing all emotions and nervous system messages at the same time. Stage 10, Hour 60.5 - Cataplexy occurs as emotional parts of the brain are over simulated, Coma usually ensues shortly after, followed by severe brain damage and death. Clearance Virus Outbreak Timeline: This is a total timeline of Clearance Virus outbreak Day -5 - Sometime near the end of August, specific date unknown.The RSV (Red Star Vessel) Wave Dancer pulls into port in Shinagi Empire. It sells it's load of Red Snapper fish to multiple outlets in the Shinagi port. Some fish are infected with MDI-4. How many and which outlets they were sold to is never found. Day 0 - Patient 0 is checked into a local clinic at 5:17 in the morning, August 17th. Symptoms place him in late stage 7. Patient 0 dies in care shortly after admittance. Several other victims are found postmortem around city, having never left their place of residence, and one is found in an Atlan hotel but is not identified to have MDI-5. Day 1 - Red Star suddenly closes it's borders. It's embassies are shut down and diplomats returned home. Day 2 - 21 more cases are admitted to Shinagi hospitals. Infection spreads to estimated dozens of more people in the tight living conditions of the Shinagi empire, as well as it's tight communal family-centric culture. Day 3 - First Atlan admitted to hospital. At this point impending epidemic is brought to the attention of the global community minus Red Star States due to sudden diplomatic blackout. Ongoing meetings are planned but a plan of approach is not yet drafted. nature of infection remains unknown. Day 5 - Hundreds are now dead in Shinagi in various different communities and cities. Shinagi begins to institute a mandatory mass grave policy. Due to cultural reasons, the bodies cannot be burned. More cases are admitted into Atlan hospitals but the highly free-market system of healthcare in Atlan means cases are taken on a case-by-case scale and doctors do not communicate about patient dealings. Day 7 - Cases now start to appear in Mondrae and Ambrosian communities. Most of the international public knows of the outbreak now ongoing in Shinagi communities and, to a lesser extent, Atlan ones. Day 8 - Thousandth patient dies in Shinagi Imperium. Original port city is now Quarantined completely and all public institutions nation-wide close. Day 9 - Protests ensues in the Atlan Republic first, fueled by a free-spirit political climate and the hundredth MDI death. Later in the day impromptu protests begin in Shinagi and, because of disorganized protesters and restrictive political culture, become minor riots in the night. Day 10 - Riots become severe in Shinagi, becoming fatal and large. Large groups of rioters also spreads disease faster. In the original port city marshal law is declared. Meanwhile the source of infection is located and all fish for food preparation worldwide is destroyed. Efforts on creating a vaccine is started. Day 12 - Rioters in both Shinagi and Atlan are militarized. The situation transitions to riots and civilian displays of disapproval into open armed insurrection and street battles. As mass protests began in Ambrosia and Mondrae, and infection now takes root in the Duchy of Savanti, the three kingdoms along the lower peninsula (Wendesvehr, Drachva, Bharata) begin aide efforts to the other countries. Day 14 - The three kingdoms are accused by Atlan and Savanti terrorists of standing idly by and being hippocratic, having offered aid but closed their borders. Several terrorists martyrs self infect and then sneak themselves into countries not yet exposed. Day 18 - BWDS is formed, inetnational funding for a cure reaches it's peak. Day 19 - Shinagi goes into blackout, political disarray is present in Ambrosia, Atlan, Mondrae and Shinagi. Mondrae and Shinagi goes to extreme measures, stifling infection by sending military teams to seek out and execute infected members of the populace. Estimated 3 million deceased. Day 20 - BWDS teams are sent into Shinagi, government is bolstered and reset. Infection grows still but order is somewhat restored. Day 22 - Vaccine is created by Shinagi doctor. BWDS is sent to extract him but desperate looters kill the doctor and destroy the vaccine before he can be rescued. Day 25 - Vaccine is recreated through his notes. Skips trial, goes right to public use. Vaccines are handed out in Shinagi, Atlan, Mondrae and Ambrosia. Diplomatic relations become strenuous as other nations protest not getting the vaccines which are in short supply. Day 26 - BWDS is sent in after riots ensue a second time over vaccine distribution. Day 28 - Vaccine side-effects kill hundreds of recipients, Vaccine recalled. Estimated total loss of life due to infection, violence and vaccine is estimated 21 million Day 30 - Vaccine is tweaked and reformatted. Mass production begins and trials once again are skipped. Day 32 - Vaccine hits the shelves again, riots surprisingly actually get worse as patients with Stage 2 symptoms onward cannot be saved by the vaccine and are doomed to die as well as ongoing riots. Day 35 - Terrorists bomb several governmental institutions after a hacker leaks information about government officials being given access to vaccines first Day 38 - Vaccine is widely distributed, riots stop and order is slowly restored. Day 50 - MDI-5 is declared defeated. Final estimation of fatalities numbers roughly 52 million. Mostly in vulnerable populations such as children and the elderly.